Naruto:Vampire Prince
by Rikudo-Rinne
Summary: Read as naruto's life takes an unexpected turn


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon/Summon** Talking"

'Demon/Summon Thinking'

"**Technique/Jutsu**"

_Chapter 1:__ Chosen_

It Was a Peaceful Day in Konohagakure the Villagers were going about there daily routines nothing seemed out of the ordinary "WHAT" except for that.

"What do you mean you can't train me for the finals" Naruto asked Kakashi while rasing his voice so that every one in the hospital could hear him.

" Calm Down Naruto I have to train Sasuke for the finals and having you around will just be a hinder to his training" Said kakashi While still reading his Book.

"Besides everyone Knows that you just beat Kiba By pure luck so training you would be a waste" Continued Kakashi as he skips a page in his book.

"So your just going to let me fail just so you can train the Uchia" Asked Naruto with rising anger.

" Well Saskue Has a better chance of becoming a Chunin Than you. Said Kakashi with his eye still in the book.

" You Know What Your Right" Said Naruto With a smile on his face

Kakashi was Caught off guard when he heard that, looking up at Naruto he asked " What do you mean im Right" .

" I mean It will Be a waste if you Train me Because i'll Probably end up worst than i am now" Said Naruto as he walks away Completely ignoring Kakshi's yell of Stop.

**_Streets Of Konohana_**

After Naruto left the hospital we find him wondering around wondering around Konoha trying to figure out how he going to train for the finals

"Now what the hell am i suppose to do because of fucking Hatake I'm forced to self train" Screamed Naruto in frustration as he makes his way to the only place where he knew no one would bother him, that place was training ground 44 or The forest of death where he spent the next few hours .

**_Forest Of Death_**

Standing in a clearing we find a very tired looking Naruto and around him were a bunch of ninja tools.

"Well i think thats enough training for one day " Said Naruto as he started to head for the exit only to stop an few minutes later when he heard what sounded like a body hitting the floor. Because of his Nature Naruto Immediately went to see what it was, Arriving at the location were the sound came from he sees what appear to be an man with a hole in his chest taking a better look at Him Naruto saw that he was wearing what looked like a black suit with gold trimmings red cuffs and sash over that he wears a Black Jacket that has a red inner body black calf length boots over his jacket was a black Cape with a red inner body that strapped with a black rope. the man had White hair and a white beard and was very pale. But what caught naruto attention was the two fangs poking out of his upper lips. Snapping back to reality Naruto asks " Hey Old Man You Ok".

Turing around The Injured Man Said " No I'm Not incase you didn't see i have a Fucking hole in my chest" as he moves his hand to show Naruto the hole that was so deep you could see the ground behind him. With shocked naruto because the man was still alive.

"How the hell are you still alive with a injure like that" Yelled Naruto as he stumbles back words.

" Im Alive because Im Not Alive" Answered the Man. Now naruto was Shocked and confused.

" What do you mean your Alive But not Alive are you some kind Of Demon" Asked naruto as he puts a hand on his stomach with didn't go unnoticed by the man.

" Demon Me Don't make me laugh" Answered the Man with a Smile on his face.

" If Your Not a demon then what are you" Asked naruto.

" Me Im a VAMPIRE" Answered the man

Upon hearing this Naruto Quickly backs away with a frightened look on his face .

"Y-your a V-V-Vampire What are you doing here" asked naruto.

" Come on Boy Why did you back away we were having such a lovely chat, and if you must know I'm here because as you can tell i am dyeing and its a policy i keep to return to the place of my birth to die now tell me why are you hear last time i checked this forest is forbidden to enter" Asked The vampire.

Snapping Out of his Shock and fright naruto answered " Im hear to train for the Chunin Exam Final since my Sensei thinks I'm not good enough to train.

" I see Tell me are you by any chance the demon Vessel of Kyubi" Asked the vampire to with shocked naruto.

" Yeah i Am But how did you know" Asked naruto

" Me and that Fox go way back to even before he was the kyubi"answered the Vampire

" What is your Name Boy' Asked The Vampire.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Answered Well naruto

"Now tell me do you want to be strong" asked the Vampire with a very serous look on his face.

"yes" answered a very confused Naruto.

"Are You willing to give up Every thing you hold Dear to you" Continued the Vampire

"I only hold a few people Dear to me and even they hold a little hate for me " answered naruto with a sad face

Smiling the Vampire Shoves his sharp claws into Naruto's chest and watched as His Blood started started to drain. looking down he smiles at Naruto and said " Don't worry Boy your not going to die well not permanently.

When He was sure naruto's Blood was gone he cuts his own wrist and let the blood drip into naruto and watch as the blood started to move throw out the body. removing his hand from Naruto chest he sits back and watch as naruto's body started to move.

Opening his eyes naruto the first thing naruto realize was that he felt really cold and his body felt more stable sitting up and looking around he spots the Vampire and asked him" What the Hell did you do to me"

" I simple made you into a Vampire" Answered The Vampire with a weak smile on his face.

" A VAMPIRE Wait im a Vampire Cool 'said naruto with stars in his eyes with made the the other Vampire sweat drop.

" Well Im glade you like it" said the other vampire and his body starts to Crumble

Finally looking up Naruto was shocked to see the older vampire start to crumble " Hey Are you ok why are you crumbling" Asked Naruto as he got closer to the Older Vampire.

Smiling At Naruto The Vampire Said " Never mind About me I Have something important to tell you so pay attention" as his body continued to crumble.

Sitting up Naruto look to the other Vampire as He Spoke " Listen and Listen Well Because With My Death you will receive my reaming powers and Become my Heir And Carry on my legacy " Said the Older Vampire.

Nodding his head in Naruto wondered Why none of this bothered him why the fact that he is now a living dead doesn't Bothered him shrugging he turned his attention back to the other Vampire.

"Now Your Probably wondering About the hole in my chest" Asked The Older vamp Nodding his head Naruto signal that he was wondering how the older vampire got that Hole in his chest.

" Well To Put it Plain And simple There is a war coming between Vampire's And Humans know as Werewolves and this Hole is the result of it" Said the Old Vamp With Disgust On his face At How weak he has become .

Nodding Naruto asked " So were do I fall Into this" Smiling the older Vampire Said " Its Simple My Generation Of Vampire Are becoming Old And Weak and the Enemy Knows our weakness But your Generation Has Only Begun And Your weakness Depends on you" .

Still Confused At Were He comes Into This He asked " But How Am I Linked to this besides the fact That Im Apart of this new generation Of Vampires".

Smiling As His Body Finally Started to disintegrate Into Sand he Said " Well Thats Easy My Boy Your Part to Play In this War is to Be There Leader As i was to my Generation".

Snapping out of his shock of What He Just heard Naruto Watched as The Only person Besides his precious people to give him something Started to fade Away Seeing As he never got his name he Asked " Before You Complete Disappear What is your Name"

Smiling At The Boy With As only Half of his face remained he answered " My Name Boy Is Dracula And i Am King of All Vampire" Giving Naruto A Toothy Grin He Said " And You Uzumaki Naruto Are Now The Prince Of Vampire, So As My Heir Finish What i started And Show Those Wolves What Hell is like" Said Dracula As his Body Completely Turned to Dust leaving Behind A very Shocked naruto.

**_DAY OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS FINAL_**

Looking Around At How Full The Arena is The Sandaime Couldn't help but Smile. But As he Looked Dow to the Arena He Noticed That Three People were Not There,Dosu Kinuta, Uchiha Sasuke, And Uzumaki Naruto.

Frowning he sent one of his anbu to inform Shiranui Genma (who was the proctor for the Finals due to Gekko Hayate Being killed) To extend the times for both Naruto And Sasuke.

( Its Late And I just Got Home from work So I Am Dead Tired So Sorry That i Am Skipping The Chunin Exams Well From Shikamaru's Match To sasUke If Your wondering No Garra Did not Turn Into Shikaku And yes in My story he Won every thing else is the same except that naruto's Match is now last)

Looking Around Genma Called For NeJi and Naruto But not seeing Naruto Genma Said" if Uzumaki Naruto Does Not Arrive In The next ten seconds he will be Disqualified" When He said that the crowed started to Cheer louder And some even yelling " Just Kick The Demon Out Already" Looking At his watch Genma realized that time was up.

" Due To not Arriving With In His giving Time Limit Uzumaki Naruto Is Dis-" Genma Started Only to get cut off by an Ominous Purple and Black flame that Sported in the Middle of the field.

The Multi-Colored Flame Then Started to move in a circular motion until there was a Black And purple flame ring in the middle of the arena. Then Suddenly out of the Flame ring A Black Rose with the Multi-Colored flame on the tip of it started sporting until it reached the Mid-Level Audience. The Black rose the Began to Blossom Until it was completely open. People In The mid-level Audience and About every ninja that was in the arena looked to the center of the Rose only to be shocked at what the see. In the middle on the rose stood three people Dressed in black.

During the Entire Process of the Black roses emerge the Sandaime signal his ninja to get ready in case of an attack. As the Rose Fully opened allowing him to see the three individuals That were dressed in black he Began to examine them to see if he could figure out there identity. Taking a closer look he realized that Two out of the three individuals were female Judging by there state of dress.

From What he could tell the Female to the right was the most striking Due to her height. She Stood About 6'0, She has a slender figure with a rather large bosom( Insert Perverted Grin Here)creamy skin She has black hair tied into a pony tail and dark red slitted eyes, Her Cloth consists of a Black jacket that was zipped open just below her Bosom showing every one that she was not wearing any thing under it ( Insert Multi-Nose Bleed here) and a Short black Skirt, She also appeared to be wearing black leggings that went into black knee high Boots.

Looking at the Female to the Left He say that she Had Long Silver Hair And Red Slitted eyes pain skin, She also appear Have a slender figure with a large bosom. He Cloth Consists of A Black Jacket Over a White Dress shirt That was Buttoned to just Above her Bosom, She Was Also wearing and Black And White Plaid Skirt With Black Knee High Boots. Around Her Neck Was what Appear to be a Broken Rosario.

Taking A Look At the last And only Male individual Of the Group He realized that he Had a Angular Face that was devoid of any Baby fat creamy pail skin, Platinum Blond That Fell Into His face And Brushed Back ( Think Of Neros Hair Style From Devil-May Cry) Slitted Crimson Red Eyes. On His Checks Were what looked like faded Whisker Marks. His Cloth Consists of Black tight jeans with Rips on the right leg and left thigh Black Boots With White Straps. His Upper Body was occupied By A Tight Back Sleeveless Anbu style shirt Over that was a Sleeveless Black Jacket that went to the back of his Knees On His Arms were Black Arm Guards with White Libra signs that went from just above his Muscle to cover the back of his hand and is strapped to his Middle Finger ( Renamon's Arm Guards ) to finish off his look he has a black eyelet-studded belt with the Konoha Symbol for the buckle (Same Style As Ace from One Piece ) A Black Scarf in a similar style as his grandson and three black earrings two in his left ear one in his right.

Clearing his Throat The Sandamie Asked " Who Are And What is your Business Here".

Looking up the Male of the group smiled Reveling What appear to be fangs and spoke in a calm voice that had all the women in the stadium hypnotized " Im Sad Old Man You haven't seen me for a month and you forget who i am "

"Naruto is that you" spoke with shock on his face as he looked at the new Naruto.

Smiling up Naruto Said" The And Only Now if you excuse me i have a fight to attend to" Looking to his sides he nods to his female companying who jumped into the stands as he jumped to the arena.

When he landed on the ground he looked back to the rose as it Disappeared in The Multi-Colored Flame.

Looking At Neji who Jumped into the arena he Said " I Hope Your ready Because Im not Planning on going easy on you" With that said he released a HUGE Amount of Killing Intent.

_**Thanks For the wait**_


End file.
